joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubblevicious (Smash Legend Bros.)
Summary Bubblevicious is evil version of Bubbles of The Powerpuff Girls. She appeared in the episode "Bubblevicious" of the cartoon, and is one of the primary antagonists and main bosses of Smash Legend Bros. 1. She was infected by Dark Nigh-Omnipotence by Seiya to serve her along with the Dark Negative Complexes. She was defeated and knocked out by Mayron before deal and her sisters die of a heart attack due to the effects of Mayron's blows. Powers and Stats Tier: 1'''-A''' Name: Bubbles Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Mentally and Physically Classification: Chemical X Experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision, The ability to breathe and survive in space, Energy Projection, Super Senses (Sight and hearing), Night Vision, Tornado Generation, Fire Generation (In their respective colors), X-Ray Vision, Invulnerability against extreme temperatures, Supersonic Screaming, Lightning Bolts, Blue Laser Beams, Advanced intellect, Intuitive Aptitude, Enhanced Intuition, Time Travel, Danger Sense, Photographic memory Attack Potency: Outerverse level Speed: FTL (At least 1.2c scaling off of Blossom) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Outerverse level (Traded blows with Boomer, who was her equal) Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked hits from the Rowdyruff Boys who are on the same level as her) Stamina: High. She rarely gets tired. Range: Standard melee range (Could be lower with those stubby arms), higher with Sonic Scream and Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average (She's quite intelligent, although less than her sisters, however) Weaknesses: Bubbles is very emotional and naive, can be easily manipulated. Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy), Sunburn (Sun Scream) Others Notable Victories: Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Goku (Hyped) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Saitama (FFTOTW) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Mario (SMG4) Mayro Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) Son Goku (Super Manga) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) Jeffy Alive Sans Error!Sans Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku fan fiction edition Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile) Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Real Death of Powerpuff Girls in Smash Legend Bros. 1 After Blossom and Bubbles were easily defeated by Mayron, just as Buttercup was defeated by Princess Peach's daughter, Beayre Toadstool, all three were hospitalized at Townsville Hospital, and their reason for having a heart attack was all a Noogenson Saiboot's plan to be able to ask Medaka to bind a nuclear bomb detonator to the girls' heartbeats, and when they died, the town of Townsville was completely destroyed and all people died, including Astro Boy and Jenny XJ9. And the reason Noogenson planned this plan is that beneath the city underground, this is one of Omninfinitence's most overpowering artefacts, which is the Omni-Gem of Power (Omnipotent version of the Infinity Gauntlet's Power Gem of the Marvel Universe), and when the plan worked, he finally took the Gem and was gone. Category:Category:Pages that need categories Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheros Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Too good Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Traitor Category:Traitors Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Loser Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Deceased